Blowing Up Peacocks
by MissChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: It had been months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Months since she'd watched so many she cared about hurt and killed, months since she'd lied to the Dark Lord, months since she'd seen her oldest sister get killed. -Alternate Universe-


_**So, I've been really immersed in Harry Potter lately, to the point that it's taken over my mind. I was sitting there thinking about Bellatrix and Narcissa, my two favorite characters, and this popped into my head. I'm still a firm believer that Bella didn't die, that Molly Weasley (Who I also love) couldn't topple such a powerful witch. I used the fight scene from the movie, simply because it suited my needs for an explosion. I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silly unsuspecting muggle, as J.K. Rowling is far superior to me and created these characters for me to enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Months since she'd watched so many she cared about hurt and killed, months since she'd lied to the Dark Lord, months since she'd seen her oldest sister get killed. It had been months since the worst day of Narcissa Malfoy's life, and she still couldn't cope. In the days after the battle, Cissy had retreated to Malfoy Manor's uppermost floor and taken up residency in the most distant and isolated guestroom. In the two months that followed, she was neither seen nor heard, with the only signs of life being the house elves that bustled food between the room and the kitchen. Lucius and Draco were at a loss how to help, so they let her be, assuming that when she was ready, she'd come out.<p>

Inside the room, Narcissa wept at the memories of that day. She screamed at the injustice of her sister's death. She sobbed at the memory of Bellatrix exploding, a look of comprehension and horror on her face. She whimpered at the realization that she was alone in the world. Her best friend, her closest confidant, was gone. And there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

After the third month, the door to the room opened and a shockingly different Narcissa emerged. Where there was once love and tenderness, cold and bitter hate bloomed. Where compassion had been, now there was cynicism. She flat out refused to be touched, refused to be loved, refused to care, and refused to show emotion. Lucius had never seen her like this, and it was breaking his heart. But she wouldn't talk to him, so he just didn't know how to help,

Four months after the Battle, Narcissa was sitting in the gazebo, watching peacocks strut by. She laughed to herself, thinking about those blasted peacocks. Bella had loved to blow them up, always cackling and jumping about. At the thought of her sister, Narcissa felt her eyes start to water. It was just so unfair! Why did Bella have to go and die, leaving Narcissa alone? She just didn't get it. They'd been as close as was possible, doing everything together. And four months later, Narcissa didn't know how she was going to spend the rest of her life without her Bella. A tear slipped down her cheek, splashing onto her hands.

"Well look at that. I'm gone for a few months and you're bawling like a baby," a voice whispered teasingly in her ear. Narcissa froze, her heart stopping. She was going crazy, wasn't she? Hearing Bella's voice, even though she'd watched her sister get blasted . . . there was no way. She was losing it. But there was another whisper, just as teasing.

"What, no hug for your poor old sis?"

Narcissa turned slowly, her eyes widening at the sight before her. There, right outside the gazebo, was Bellatrix, leaning on the railing and smiling. Narcissa flew to her feet, sure that she'd finally tipped over the edge of the cliff she'd been teetering on and had fallen straight into insanity. There was no way Bella was standing there. It was just impossible. Narcissa had watched her die, had watched that blood traitor kill her. So who was this standing in front of her and why were they playing such a horrid joke? She felt herself crumbling, unable to stop the tears and the pain.

"Oh Cissy," Bella whispered, by her side in an instant to catch her as she fell. Narcissa was aware of being cradled and spoken to, but the feel of her sister's arms was what sent her over the edge. She latched on and sobbed, shaking and trembling, not caring that she was coming unhinged. She cried, releasing all of her heartache and loneliness. After the sobs finally slowed, she hiccupped and looked at Bella.

"How?"

Bella laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Narcissa's face, leaning down and kissing her forehead as she said, "Well, you didn't think that old broad could kill me, did you? I Disapparated just before her spell hit me. I Apparated to a field and a silly unsuspecting muggle found me and nursed me back to health. I came back as soon as I could."

"Oh Bella," Narcissa whispered, hugging her fiercely, tears still streaming down her face. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never again, little Cissy. I promise," cooed Bella, and for the first time in months, Narcissa smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what'd you think? Leave me a review and let me know!<strong>_


End file.
